


Fire and Lightning

by Aweebwrites



Series: Hooves and Fins [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, Harpies, M/M, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selkies, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay thinks it's time to give the mers, kelpie and selkie their space and move. Nest building shenanigans ensue!





	Fire and Lightning

Hey Kai, I was thinking about moving the nest.” Jay spoke as he added Kai’s feathers to said nest.

“What? Where?” Kai asked more than a little surprised, talons filled with the remains of their snack.

“Just higher up.” Jay says, looking across at him. “I mean, we can still keep a nest down here but I checked out the caves close to the top of the cliff and… I don’t know… They seem cosier.” He shrugged.

“Hmm…” Kai hummed, considering it.

It was convenient to be honest. While he hadn’t inherited all the mer genes his sister had (the scales on his legs and hands were orange red instead of yellow or black like all other harpies and appeared more aquatic than avian), he sensed enough that summer which was just a few weeks away was a time for mating and it would be best if they weren’t there for it. The middle caves were all taken and reserved by Wu for Lloyd who had left for the Spirit Coves a week ago and Garmadon who was due back soon. The upper caves were smaller and with several entry and exit points but with more secluded areas that would be perfect for their nest. He’s visited before and knew that much. It was ideal for harpies and all avians. Best yet, all the caves were interconnected so they didn’t have to leave in order to visit the rest of their flock on the lower levels. Kai nodded.

“Sounds good actually.” He says and Jay beamed. “But as much as I love this nest, we can’t move it up. We’ll have to make a new one and leave this one for when we visit.” He pointed out and Jay nodded.

“We’re just going to have to make an even better nest than this.” He grinned and Kai nods.

“But since it was your idea, you get to tell the others.” Kai says hopping out, taloned hands on his hips.

“Aw man…”

_________________

“Moving out?!” Nya and Zane gasped once they all gathered them by the shore.

“Jay phrased that wrong.” Kai says, interrupting. “We’re not moving out. We’re moving up. Higher into the caves. Close to the top of the cliff.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Both mers say in relief.

“I told you I couldn’t do it.” Jay huffed, batting his winged arm at him.

“That’s cool. But does that mean you’ll have to build a new nest? I thought the one in the pool room was your favorite.” Cole questioned, his lower half submerged under water.

He would have looked like a mer too if it wasn’t for his lack of fins and scales.

“Yeah. But we’re going to build one better than that.” Jay says determinedly, hovering in the air. “We just need quality supplies.” He says, looking around.

“Perhaps we can help.” Wu suggested with a smile.

“Really? That’ll be awesome!” Jay chirped and so began the quest for nesting material.

_______________

“I had these furs laying around.” Cole says, bring an arm full of deer, rabbit, moose and other mammal furs. “I was saving them for the winter for you guys since you don’t fly south but if you can use them now…” He says and Jay looked them over, stroking the furs and nodded.

“They’re perfect! Thanks Cole!” Jay says, allowing Kai to take them by the talons on his feet as he flew up to the cave they chose.

“So you pick the stuff and Kai builds it?” Cole asked as he watched him go.

“Yeah. He builds a mean nest. I’ll help decorate but that’s it. My nests never last long.” Jay says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “On the plus side, Kai always picked the most uncomfortable things for nests so it works out.” He shrugged.

“I found a bunch of these along the water surface a few miles away.” Nya says as she came up from the water, pushing out several long pieces of wet straw.

“Wait, you left the lake?” Kai asked as he came back.

“Yeah. So?” She asked as Jay looked them over before using the talons on his feet to filter them out. “Skylor was with me if you were worried.” She says and Skylor came up then, holding a lot of moss.

“Harpies use this stuff, right?” She asked, and Jay pulled those out too.

“Yeah but we’re gonna leave these to dry.” Jay says, setting them out of the water’s reach.

“Where’s-” Cole was cut off by Zane’s head popping up out of the water, chewing something.

“I found some Kelp. It’s surprisingly tasty.” He says, coming up with a hand full.

“Ooh! Kelp! Don’t mind if I do.” Nya says, swimming over and taking some.

“That looks great and all but I don’t think it’ll work.” Kai says with a grimace.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Zane admits then shrugged them out of his arms to reveal several colourful seashells. “You can decorate with these, right?” He asked and Jay was already picking a few up, not minding the cold water on his exposed legs.

“These are gorgeous!” He says in awe, looking over a single large one about the size of his head. “We’ll take them.” He says, tossing the big one to Kai and gathering the small ones.

“Perhaps these will help for support.” They all looked over to see Wu walking out from the woodlands towards them.

He had long lengths of plants that looked almost like vines but a little less flexible.

“These limbs are flexible now but they become firm and permanent in shape once they’re dry. They’ll be hard to break once they are as well.” He says and Kai was the one to look over and ponder his finding.

“Definitely. Thanks Sensei.” Kai says, taking him and Wu only nods.

“I think we have everything we need. We’ve never collected enough supplies for a whole nest this quickly before. Thanks guys.” Jay says and Kai echoed his thanks as well.

“Hey, it’s what a family does.” Skylor says with a smirk. “Now go build your nest already. I wanna hear all about it when you’re done.” She says and Kai and Jay looked at each other before nodding.

_____________

“Remember when I said the nest in the pool room was the best?” Jay asked as Kai weaved the walls of the nest with the straw, vine things and moss.

“Yeah?” Kai smirked as he continued to work.

“I change my mind. This is the best nest.” Jay sighed, snuggling into the first at the bottom.

“It’s not even done yet.” Kai chuckled, making sure the area was firm before moving on.

“It goes to show!” Jay grinned, sitting up now. “The shells are really nice too. Maybe we can go out and find more things for the walls, don’t you think?” He asked, looking around at where he set them all up, the biggest one that was a perfect blend of red and blue on a small shelf like ledge behind the nest.

“Once were done building the nest that is. It’ll take me awhile to finish. With all the supplies the others got us, this’ll be our biggest nest yet.” Kai says and Jay beamed at that.

Their previous nests were cozy indeed but more space was a thing they needed. Or at least he does. He made it a habit to lay down sleeping instead of sitting up like all avians. It was just more comfortable that way.

“Awesome! I can’t wait until it’s done!” Jay says excitedly.

“No lightning. You might start a fire. You know better.” Kai scolded and Jay pouted but grinned, resting his chin on his shoulder.

He couldn’t wait.

______________

It ended up taking all of that day and well into the next before Kai declared it done and he was right: it was huge! He could lay on his back and still have space all around.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m glad you like it but I’m starving. Let’s go get something to eat.” Kai says, nudging him and Jay nods, flying out after him.

A dip, a turn and a twist and they were out of the caves, over the lake. Jay looked down, noting the difference to the lake. One side had chunks of ice littering about and was deep blue while the other side was a warm blue green colour. He could spot Nya easily in the water but despite being a more white than anything else mer, Zane was near impossible to spot. A spiral dive down showed a flicker of white and blue amongst the waves.

He wasn’t looking for them however. Her pulled his wings close to himself, diving down and extending his talons, grabbing the large fish lingering near the surface to get away from Zane and letting his wings carry him up before he could sink. He flew towards the shore- but startled when something launched up and snatched his fish, making him squawk in surprise, fight or flight instincts telling him to get out of there quick. It was only when he heard familiar laughter did he turn around, hovering.

“Cole you jerk!” Jay yelled, watching the kelpie tread the water, still holding his fish.

“Serves you right. You gotta be more alert.” He says, swimming over and handing him his fish he took with a huff. “I take it the nest’s all done?” He asked as Zane came up next to him.

“Yup. Kai just finished it up. We skipped dinner and breakfast so we need to refuel.” Jay says then looked over once he heard a splash.

He was just in time to see Nya jump over Kai only to land back in the water with an even bigger splash. Kai only hovered there, startled.

“Told you I could do it! Pay up!” Nya says to Skylor who was watching near by.

“Alright, alright. Here.” Skylor says, handing her over a large blue lobster.

“Yes!” Nya grinned and dug in, her teeth were not as sharp as Zane’s but tough enough to break through the shell with ease.

“Is it give the harpies a heart attack day?” Jay questioned, flying over to his mate and passing over the fish he caught him.

“When is it not?” Skylor asked with a grin.

“Mean Sky. Mean.” Kai huffed before flying over to the cold side and landing on the closest chunk of ice.

He then took the fish in hand and began eating.

“I can catch you one of you’d like.” Zane suggested, he and Cole swimming closer.

“Nah. I’ve got it.” Jay says, flying up again and scanning both sides of the lake.

The cold water fish were great but sometimes it’s good to get back to the classics. His keen eye caught a medium sized fish swimming along near the surface on the warm side and dove down watching it. It began to swim, spotting his shadow but it was too late. His wings weren’t as big as Kai’s but they were built for speed. He caught it no problem and carried it over to where Kai was, eating as well.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask Sky. Since you’re part Naga, doesn’t that make you cold blooded?” Cole asked her as they all lingered by the ice chunk the two harpies were eating on.

“Yes. But only when I’m not wearing my seal skin. It’s complicated but it’s why I hardly take it off during the winter. If I keep it off for too long, my blood will cool and I’ll hibernate.” She says as Nya idly swim on her back, eating her prize much like an otter.

“That answers some questions.” Jay says around a mouth full of raw fish.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kai scolded, smacking him with his wing.

Jay stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll punish that mouth the second we get back.” Kai says lowly and Jay flushed deeply, eyes wide.

“I didn’t need to hear that.” Nya says as she turned over and swum away.

“Well, at least we know who’s the submissive in the relationship~” Skylor cooed before swimming off as well.

“My ears Kai.” Cole says, covering them.

“I don’t understand.” Zane says and Cole looked at him then at the harpy duo, torn between gushing over how innocent he was or scolding them for exposing him to things like that.

“You should tell him before Skylor does.” Kai says with a smirk and Cole grimaced at that.

He then motioned Zane closer and whispered into his finned ear. It was comical watching Zane go blue so quickly all over.

“I- I see.” He stuttered out, eyes wide. “Excuse me.” He says, ducking under the water quickly.

“Zane-” Cole says then dove after him and Kai snickered.

“You better hurry up~” Kai says, rubbing his feathers suggestively against Jays before flying off back to the nest.

Jay never ate quicker.


End file.
